Erbarme dich
by Leliha
Summary: Mein Beitrag zu Karfreitag, kurz und kompakt. Spielt in der Zeit von Band 7.


Der Himmel verdüsterte sich in Minutenschnelle, der Wind frischte auf und schon tobte ein heftiger Schneesturm durch die alten Straßen Oxfords, trieb die Menschen schutzsuchend in Hauseingänge und Geschäfte, spottete über die wild taumelnden frühlingsgelben Osterglocken in den Vorgärten und Parks.

Der hagere Mann hüllte sich enger in seinen langen schwarzen Umhang, zog die Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Seine Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek hatten länger gedauert als beabsichtigt, jetzt musste er sich beeilen. Gesenkten Kopfes eilte er an den Häuserfronten vorbei. Jetzt noch um die große Kirche herum und dann…

Die Klänge, die durch den sich öffnenden Flügel des Kirchenportals drangen, ließen ihn langsamer werden und schließlich ganz innehalten. Zwei Menschen standen auf den Stufen, ins Gespräch vertieft, einer von ihnen hielt die Tür auf und heraus strömte diese Musik… Unwillkürlich bewegte sich der Mann auf den Eingang zu.

„Die Kirche ist für die Öffentlichkeit momentan nicht zugänglich, es findet eine Probe statt", wollte ihn ein junger Mann aufhalten. Ein ungnädiger Blick aus harten, schwarzen Augen ließ ihn verzagt innehalten.

„Ich werde niemanden stören", sagte der Mann kurzangebunden und betrat die Kirche.

Die Musik hatte aufgehört. Vor dem Lettner standen viele Chorsänger, davor saß das Orchester. Es herrschte eine entspannte Arbeitsatmosphäre. Der Dirigent besprach etwas mit dem Konzertmeister und einer Sängerin. Dann hob er den Taktstock. Der Mann glitt lautlos in die nächste Stuhlreihe. Die Musik begann. Das Vorspiel zu einer Arie offenbar. Ein Schauder ließ den Mann zusammenzucken, gebannt lauschte er den wiegend-flehenden Melodiebögen der Sologeige. Seine Kehle wurde eng, er schluckte heftig. Und dann…'Erbarme dich' setzte die warme Altstimme ein, klar und überirdisch schön. Der Mann konnte nur wenig Deutsch, aber diese Worte verstand er. ‚Erbarme dich, mein Gott…" Sein Atem ging schwer, in seiner Brust entfachte sich ein Sturm der Gefühle. Erbarme dich…gab es da oben tatsächlich jemanden, der sich um die Menschen sorgte, obwohl sie Schlimmes getan hatten? Erbarme dich… immer wieder dieser Ruf, in den unterschiedlichsten Tonlagen. So viel Eindringlichkeit hatte der Komponist hier geschaffen. Hatte er auf die göttliche Barmherzigkeit vertraut? Glaubte die Sängerin an einen barmherzigen Gott? Der Geiger? Der Dirigent? Erbarme dich…die flehende Melodie besaß eine unglaubliche Macht. War es so einfach? Konnte man so um Erbarmen bitten? Würde sich ein Gott seiner erbarmen? Würde er jemanden erhören, der in seinem Leben so viel Schlechtes getan hatte? Erbarme dich…

Der Mann durchbrach den Schutzwall seiner Seele, öffnete sein Herz, überließ seinen Kummer und seine Sehnsucht den Schwingen der Musik, zweifelnd hoffend, dass sie erhört würden, legte wortlos seine schändlichen Verfehlungen dar, seine bittere Reue…erbarme dich…

Die letzten Melodiesequenzen der Geige führten die Arie zum Ende. Geiger und Sängerin setzten sich, raschelnd und blätternd machte sich der Chor bereit. Der Mann nahm es nicht wahr. In seinem Kopf erklang weiterhin die betörende Melodie…

„Entschuldigen Sie, junger Mann, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Die ältere Frau, die ein paar Stühle von ihm entfernt der Probe zuhörte, beugte sich besorgt zu ihm herüber. Er schreckte hoch, sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie sehen aus, als ginge es Ihnen nicht gut, Sir. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Der Mann fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht; es war tränennass. Er räusperte sich heftig.

„Nein, es ist ….es ist alles in Ordnung," sagte er brüsk.

Und als die Frau ihn zweifelnd ansah, stand er auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Am Ausgang fiel sein Blick auf ein Plakat.

Johann Sebastian Bach, Matthäuspassion.

Draußen herrschte jetzt strahlender Sonnenschein, nur ein paar Pfützen zeugten von dem launischen Wintereinbruch zuvor. Severus Snape wischte sich noch einmal heftig mit der Hand die letzten Tränenspuren weg. Aus dem Kirchenschiff erklang jetzt ein Choral ‚…ich verleugne nicht die Schuld, aber deine Gnad und Huld ist viel größer als die Sünde, die ich stets in mir befinde'. Er fühlte sich seltsam getröstet. Erbarme dich…vielleicht hatte ihn jemand gehört.

_Meinen Protagonisten habe ich mir wie immer bei J. ausgeliehen._


End file.
